


loving you isn't enough

by lordhyun



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Just a bit too much, Obsession, Other, Rating will change, She loves ya, fluffy moments but its gonna get CREEPY, obsessive yoohyeon, this will be a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhyun/pseuds/lordhyun
Summary: Kim Yoohyeon's love knows no bounds. Is that always a good thing?(A very obsessive Yoohyeon x reader/nameless protagonist)
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	loving you isn't enough

Twenty-one years old. That would be a huge milestone back in the States, but you’re long since removed from your home. It was when you turned eighteen that you decided to leave and never return, heading all over the map on a quest to settle somewhere where you felt at home. A year ago, you decided to head over to South Korea. Japan or Paris were high on your list of _“Places to Escape to and Never Return From,”_ but Korea ended up winning in the end. Not that you’re complaining, your life has been pretty good since you moved.

That’s where we find you now, celebrating your birthday with your seven friends who were strangers until about six months ago.

You first met Minji. Ran into her at a coffee shop local to your new apartment and immediately fell in love with her charming smile and the way she rambled apology after apology after she spilled your drink all over yourself. After her insistence on treating you to another drink and sitting down with you, you were certain that she has a heart of gold.

After Minji came Bora and Siyeon, her close friends. You were oddly attracted to their always present bickering and nagging of one another, and it all fell into place once you realized that they’re dating. Good for them. Later on you met Gahyeon, Handong and Yubin one night while hanging out with the first three. Gahyeon’s laughter and bombastic personality you find simply irresistible, along with Yubin’s cool, stoic persona that melts into shyness once she’s in a softer mood. Handong’s sassy, diva-like personality certainly brightens up the room, you think the three of them make a great trio. You owe it to Minji for introducing you to such kind-hearted and genuine people, they’ve certainly made your experience living in a new country feel a lot warmer and safe.

Soon after you met the rest, Kim Yoohyeon entered your life.

Looking back, the air even felt different that day. Sure it gets warmer in April, but it felt almost scorching. You remember having to run back and drop your sweatshirt off at the apartment before going to meet Minji. The coffee shop in which you first met soon became your hangout spot. Sometimes you would meet her there with the other members of your new crew, but most of the time it would be just the two of you. Not that day, though. That day she told you beforehand that she wanted to introduce you to someone, the last member of their ragtag crew. And of course, you were excited to meet this new person.

-

_There’s a little less than a half an hour until you’re supposed to meet Minji. You step out onto the steps outside of the apartment building, adjusting your tank top before setting back off onto that warm April afternoon. You can already feel sweat dripping down your skin once again, some part of you longing to lock yourself away inside of your cool apartment. After a few minutes of strolling down the somewhat busy streets, you find yourself standing in a small crowd, waiting for traffic to pass by. During a brief pause in your music, you take in the sounds around you. There are kids yelling about some game nearby, birds chirping loudly as they fly overhead. You decide to pocket your earbuds for the time being, they were getting covered in sweat as it is.  
Then, you feel it. That unsettling sensation of someone’s gaze on you. _

__

__

_Discreetly, you take a look to your left. That’s when you see her. A little further away from your small crowd of people is a girl standing, alone. You guess her to be around your age, definitely a little taller in height. Her shining silver hair is swaying gently in the breeze, alone with her pale green romper. She’s pretty, you think. But that doesn’t distract from the fact that she’s staring right at you. You can’t quite make out the color of her eyes, or even how they fully look from here. Is that important, even? Probably not, as you’ll never see her again. That stare of hers isn’t wavering, even now that she’s been caught staring. To alleviate some of the tension, you give her a small smile. For a second, she doesn’t move. Then you see her fidget with her hands, suddenly breaking to a shy, but brilliant smile. You feel your heart skip a beat. Suddenly the crowd is moving. You look forward, seeing that you can continue on across the street. Looking back to the left, you see that the girl has vanished. Huh. That was pleasant, you suppose._

-

_The bell jingles softly as you enter the café. You always feel instantly relaxed at the strong scent of coffee. Looks like you got here just in time as you notice Minji going up to grab multiple drinks. You walk up to her, returning the easy smile she tosses your way. You say your hellos and hug before you grab your drink, her picking up the other two.  
“I got your favorite.” She says with fake distaste. Well, maybe not too fake. “Seriously, how do you drink black coffee?” She fake gags, the two of you striding over to your table.  
“How do you get five creams and ten sugars in your coffee, Minji? It’s not even coffee anymo-” Your breath catches in your throat. There, at your table, is the pretty girl from earlier. She’s even more radiant up close.  
“Wow, cat got your tongue?” Minji teases as she sets her drink down, handing the other to this mystery girl.  
“Shut it.” You mumble, trying to will your cheeks not to turn pink. You know it didn’t work.  
“Anyways, this is Yoohyeon! Yooh, this is the troublemaker I haven’t stopped going on about.” You playfully roll your eyes at Minji, then turn your gaze back to this Yoohyeon. Pretty name.  
“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She offers her hand for you to shake. It’s pleasantly warm, unbothered by the heat outside. Still, a slight chill runs down your spine at the contact. You have a better look at her eyes now. They’re a warm, rich brown. Very easy to get lost in, you think. But…there’s a coldness, somewhere. You’re not certain why. You notice that her voice is very mellow. There was a certain diction on the word finally. Has Minji mentioned you that much? You soon let go, your hand returning to your side a bit faster than hers. You soon sit down next to Minji.  
You two hit it off pretty well, much to Minji’s delight. Yoohyeon is very easy to talk to, you discover. You find yourself speaking freely, sharing with her your experience moving to Korea from the U.S., how it’s been getting settled. She’s polite and very attentive, more so than most. You don’t feel too shy to laugh and joke with her, that’s rare on a first meeting. When you and Minji are bantering with each other, you feel those warm brown eyes boring into your skin. It’s not unwelcome, just different.  
“I knew you two would hit it off!” Minji beams. You and Yoohyeon share giddy smiles, laughing at how proud of herself Minji looks.  
“Yeah, yeah. You had the right idea for once.” Yoohyeon jabs, causing you to cackle at Minji’s expense. The latter pouts, huffing. As the sun sets, the three of you get up and dispose of your empty cups.  
“It’s been fun as always. Text me when you’re home safe.” Minji envelops you in a warm hug. You look to Yoohyeon, the two of you engaging in a light hug.  
“It was nice meeting you.” She breathes next to your ear, breath tickling your neck. Caught off guard is an understatement.  
“You too.” You reply softly, almost shakily. Soon after you’re walking home, thoughts of your new friend swimming in your head._

You’re snapped out of your reverie by Minji, the host of this very affair. Minji threw this birthday party for you, and Yoohyeon apparently wanted to run this show all by herself. Oh, how you’ve grown closer over those last few months. It’s quite the friendship the two of you have, it seems like she never leaves your side. Well, she does when Minji reminds her that you need your alone time. Then Yooh pouts, and you can’t resist that pout. It’s a vicious cycle.  
“Blow out your candles!” Minji prompts, resting her hand on your shoulder. You’d think she’s more excited to eat this cake than you are. You blow them out, then reveling in your friends’ cheers. You grin wide, eyes scanning the room until they find Yoohyeon. She’s there, looking towards you with an unreadable expression. Looking closer, you see her gaze zeroed in on Minji’s hand that hasn’t left your shoulder. Your grin falters. Your eyes soon meet, and she doesn’t want to match the now nervous smile you shoot her. Minutes later everyone is having fun, all intoxicated by the large quantity of alcohol Bora just _had_ to have. Yoohyeon has seemed to join in, but every so often her piercing gaze finds its way to you, to Minji. You’re not sure how to feel.

It’s still a happy birthday, isn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream, weirdly enough. Different than what I usually write. I hope someone out there likes this, I'd like to continue it. Thanks for readin'.  
> twt: G0THEYE


End file.
